Spike & Mollys Long Night
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One Shot. What if Paul Heyman & The Dudley's Never interrupted Molly & Spike that night they said they loved each other....remember Molly whispering something to Spike? This is it! Please Read & Review!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED...but you already knew that did you?

NOTE: I Noticed that alot of people hav been writing fics about what happened to Spike & Molly after Raw Is War this week...well heres my take on it...yes its twisted & its also in Spikes POV...Oh yeah lets just pretend The Dudleys didnt come out...or whatever...

& then Molly wispered something in my ear...I couldnt belive it Ive been waiting for this ever since we started going out. I grabbed the mic & rose it up to my mouth.

"Thank you ladies & gentlemen but...SCREW YOU WE'RE OUTTA HERE & YOU AINT GETTING WHAT IM GETTING TONIGHT!"...Well Ok I didnt say that but I reallllllllllllly wanted to! I grabbed Mollys hand & we ran to the back I couldnt wait.

"Slow down Spike this isnt a gosh darn golly race!" Molly said. I looked at her with my dudley puppy dogg eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." I said...I actually think I made the word strech for a good five minutes...Perry Saturn asked us if I was saying something about liking cheese but I just ignored his question & threw his Mop in a wood chipper much to the delight of Terri. Molly looked at me like I was loosing it.

"You really want this dont you Spike." She asked.

"Stupid question." I said while dragging Molly to the parking lot & opening the door to our rent-a-car which was a '73 Oldsmobile...Oh yeah thats right 1973...were talking top of the line here! Molly hoped in the car & put he seat belt on. I started to run to the other side of the car & bumped stright into Raven.

"Spike I hear you & Molly will be participating in some-"

"Screw you Raven!" I yelled before poking him in the eyes, kicking him in the nuts jumping in the car & speeding off as far as the Oldsmobile would go...14 miles a hour...then it broke down on the side of the road. I jumped out of the car & kicked the tire for effect...well thats what your supposed to do anyways to show your pissed it always happens on TV & in the Movies...The tire was alot harder then I expected though I grabbed my foot & started to hop around on the other for a while before setting on the hood of the car. Molly got out the car & sat next to me.

"This really isnt going or way tonight isnt is Spike?" She asked.

"Nope not for a second...it might of been just as well if my brothers were to put you through a table..."

"That will never happen Im to smart for that...besides you'll protect me!"

"I know...but just saying is all...I wouldnt let that happen to you even if I was tied up in the ropes or something..if I was I would just use my massive strgnth to rip the ropes apart & flick Bubba Ray & D-Von with my baby finger...then they will go crying to Big Daddy Dudley like they used to when we were kids." Molly cuddled up to me.

"I know...my Spike is such a big strong man...I have no idea why people say your only 150 pounds socking wet holding a brick...your at least 6'6 & 400 pounds!"

"No way Molly get real! Im way bigger then Crash & Hardcore are!"

"Yeah thats true...you know Spike...we could do...IT...here."

"Aw but Molly I wanted our first time to be special with candles & all that other romantic crap."

"You to nice to me Spike but there is a blanket in the trunk...& the back seat is pretty big in this old thing..."

"No Molly cause then you owuld just be doing it for me...& I want it to be speical for you! Maybe we should walk to the hotel."

"But Spike thats so far away!"

"I'll carry you!"

"Oh Spike your so sweet...I guess if your willing to carry me all the way to the hotel then I can walk." Molly & I jumped off the car & started to walk all the way there...the whole 200 feet...god were we ever tired when we got to our room...But hell we wernt THAT tired to not get the job done if you know what I mean. "Are you ready Spike?" Molly asked me as I lit up the last candle.

"Yes Molly I am...This is going to be so great! I really do love you Molly."

"I love me too Spike."

"Umm...& who wouldnt? Lets just get to it!" I said with a wicked grin & rubbing my hands together like I was a kid about to go into a candy store...well close enough anyways! Molly grined back at me just a wicked as me then she we did it...all night long...jealous arnt you? I gotta tell you that was one of the best games of Hungry, Hungry Hippos, & Candyland that I ever played...What you think we were gonna have sex? Oh please get your mind out of the gutter people!

THE END!

Oh that silly Spike & Molly! Hungry Hungry Hippos & Candyland what will they think of next? Oh well how did you like this? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


End file.
